His One and Only Game
by Davey-kun
Summary: Sometime after Episode 30; large spoilers. Wong's reflection on Allenby Beardsley's fight with Domon, demeanor, and oh so much more. [Warning: Extremely dark and angsty.]


"**His One and Only Game**"  
By jumi.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Wong, G Gundam, or any other characters — they own me! Rated R out of preference, angst, Wong's dirty mind and some freaky innuendo. Warning: Wong is scary, plz. But I love him anyway. ^^; 

* * *

  
Even when basked in the glow of the dying sun, the beams of orange light piercing through the thick storm clouds like a seraphic scene, Neo Hong Kong had the look and feel of a well-civilized culture. It was men like Wong Yun Fatt that enjoyed partaking in such culture — a goblet containing the reddest of cabernet sauvignon rested gently between his fingers as he watched the Phoenix's spirit fade slowly beyond the western horizon. _How ironic,_ he thought to himself, _that the death of the sun symbolizes the direction from which…_ she _came._  
  
_Allenby Beardsley…._ Wong let the name glide around his mind for a moment, recounting the sounds it made. That was quite a distinctive name, to say the least. While it was true that the turquoise-haired Gundam Fighter had come from the far and distant land of Neo Sweden, the name was still intriguing. Upon retrospection, everything about her was unique, from her sea-green hair and olive eyes right to her spontaneous and often hyperactive demeanor.  
  
An arm delivered the rich blend of fermented cherry and cranberry through Wong's lips. Letting the warm liquid settle across his tongue, his thoughts drifted back to the fight earlier that day. _The way those two fought… so young and so pure at first, only to be consumed later by madness,_ he mused, swallowing and feeling the fiery alcohol slide down past his esophagus. It was true that the Prime Minister had been blessed with a keen sense of sight; he had noticed the sidelined device's faint glow that activated the Hypno Waves, and then witnessed Ms. Beardsley's violent reaction. What had they said it was? Berserker Mode? Whatever the title, it sure was powerful, and had almost issued in a loss for Championship hopeful Domon Kasshu, that's for sure.  
  
Presently, the building humidity around the area broke, resulting in a powerful downpour of hard rain. _What a powerful woman…. But even in all her power…, she holds such raw beauty…._ It was true, too. Her flawless form was quite appetizing to the eye. Soft, gentle curves… supple bosom, heaving with respiration… beads of sweat gathering on her knitted brow…. Wong licked his tender lips, adjusting his glasses to block the bright sun.  
  


_Such a powerful entity shouldn't be wasted…. Oh, no. I have some quite…_ delicious _plans for Ms. Hot-Shot Gundam Pilot…._ It all made sense. A Seitai Unit — according to theory — that could produce life would be the most effective in the self-regenerating qualities of the Devil Gundam. Yes… it would tap directly into the subconscious of the female in question and assimilate the life-giving ability into itself. It also goes without saying that women are a great deal more emotional than men are. In the event that the Devil Gundam could evolve… evolve the ability to use emotions as its energy, then Allenby would make for a wonderful pilot indeed, wouldn't she? He would have to keep his eye on her for any new… developments.  
  


_Back to the fun stuff…._ Wong replayed the fight once again in his mind, the sound of the rain outside fading slowly away. The way she fought… it was almost as if she could be mistook for dancing inside the cockpit. The tight Mobile Suit, clinging to her slender form relentlessly…. A hand drifted down Wong's hips and then inward slightly, softly massaging what lay underneath his manicured fingertips as he took a deep gulp of his wine. After all, he was in his mid-twenties, single and filthy-stinking-rich… does that mean he couldn't have a sex drive, either? _Absolutely not…._  
  


Wong's head fell back; his neck arched as closed eyes turned towards the marble ceiling. The long slender ponytail flailed for a brief moment before coming to rest along his back as he continued to pleasure himself the way only he could, mind focusing towards that one moment where he was united with the mysterious Gundam Fighter in pure bliss….  
  
_Many could only hope to be near:  
Men, women, children so dear…  
Others desire simply to be his kin,  
to get a little too deeply under the skin.  
  
Mind you, he was always a big fan of fame,  
but evil is his one and only game._


End file.
